A Visit with Love
by lastxbreath
Summary: What if Bella never went to live with Charlie? When Renee sends her on a six month visit, she meets a boy, Edward Cullen, and they fall in love. All too soon, she has to go back to Renee. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1: WHAT!

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction, so please review. BTW; I wasn't aiming for long chapters, but this one is REALLY short. I promise I'll try to make the next ones longer.**

_**I do NOT own Twilight. I only own my idea.**_

I was sitting in the living room with Renee. She was reading her book, & I was watching T.V. Renee said, "Bella, don't you think it's time you visited Charlie?"

I replied, "Well...I haven't thought about it. Maybe, I guess." I thought for a moment. "Why you do bring it up now?"

"It's been a while since you've seen him; and you know he get's lonely. He hasn't been the same since I left him for Phil," Renee answered.

I said, "You're probably right. Sure, I'll visit Charlie. For how long, do you think?"

Renee answered, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe six months? You could enroll for school there until you come back."

I choked back a laugh. "Six months? Are you serious?"

Renee said, "Bella! Yes, six months. You know he's been lonely, and he needs you right now." She added quitely, "I suggest you start packing. Your plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"What?!" That was surprising. "You already scheduled it? Oh, you already had this set up, didn't you? MO-OM!" I said angrily.

She said calmly, "Honey, I'm sorry. But you're going. And Charlie's already enrolled you for FHS. It's only six months. You could make new friends, and I'll e-mail you every day! Now, go pack. You've got a long plane ride tomorrow."

I walked to my room, unhappily. I love Charlie, but he lives in Forks, Washington. It's a little town that always rains, and everyone knows eachother. I'd much rather be in a big, sunny place like Jacksonville, Florida.

I started packing my things. It was going to be a long six months.

**Like it? Please review. :) I'm not going to be a meanie & make you guys give me reviews before I go to the next chapter. Reviews are simply appreciated. I'll always comment back & read your stories and review _you_ if you review me. :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to Forks

**I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea of my story.**

Renee, Phil, and I were sitting in the airport, waiting for me to board my plane. I sat with my arms crossed. I was still unhappy with my mom. How could she do this to me? I wouldn't have been so mad if she'd at least told me. I'd get back at her eventually.

Renee said, "Bella, are you OK? You looked deep in thought."

"Yes, mom, I'm fine. I was just thinking about this boring trip," I answered.

"Sweetie, I promise, you'll have fun in Forks," she said. Going to your divorced parent's house in a town called Forks was not exactly what I would call 'fun'.

I just sat there, arms still crossed. I looked the other way. My mom didn't try to talk to me, fortunately. Phil looked uncomfortable.

Just then, someone came over the loud speaker. "The plane to Forks, Washington is now boarding," the person said.

Renee hugged me. "I'll see you in six months, honey."

Phil hugged me as well, awkwardly. "We'll miss you," he said, unenthusiastically.

"Good-bye; I'll miss you, too. I'll try to call often." I smiled.

The person came over the loudspeaker again. "Last call for the plane headed to Forks, Washington!"

I said, "I'd better go. I love you!" I walked through the door to board my plane. I sat down in my seat. After about ten minutes, we took off. I decided to work on some crossword puzzels I'd brought. I finished a few, then I got bored with them. I had gotten the window seat, and no one was next to me. I stared out the window for about thirty minutes, but, again, I became bored. I was going to take a nap. Then I wouldn't be bored. I fell asleep easily.

I woke up right before we landed. I got off the plane, and walked into the small airport of Forks. And standing waiting for me, was Charlie.

Charlie ran to me and gave me a big hug. "Bella! Oh, I missed you so much. I'm so happy you're here! I've been lonely since Renee..." He trailed off.

I smiled, trying to cheer him back up. "I missed you, too, Charlie! I haven't seen you in forever. How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing good, thank you," he replied. "Now let's get home and get you un-packed," he added.

**So, how do you like it? Again, reviews are very much appreciated. :D I'm working on the next chapter, & I'll hopefully have it up by tonight. 5-26-08 I know the beginning is a bit boring, but it'll get better as I progress.**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Arms of

We drove home. Charlie had tons of questions for me. By the time we were home, I was questioned out.

"We're here! Let's get your bags," he said.

There was another car sitting the driveway. It was an old red truck, but I liked it very much.

"Dad, why is there another car in the driveway?" I questioned.

"Well, Bella, I bought you this truck from my friend Billy Black! It's for you to drive yourself around, since I won't be able to, with me working and everything," he said happily. Charlie added, "Do you like it?"

I replied, "Oh, Charlie, thank you! I love it, it's so cute." I hugged him.

He said, "Well, let's go inside and you can un-pack. Then we'll have dinner and you can get some rest before school tomorrow."

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

That morning, I woke up to light rain. It was 6:00. I got up and took a shower. Once finished, I brushed my teeth and my hair. Wrapped in a towel, I walked back to my room. I decided to wear my favorite jeans, a light blue shirt that said "peace", and my brown flip-flops. Before walking downstairs, I slipped on a big white sweatshirt.

Charlie had already left for work. His belt and cruiser were gone. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal. Once I was done, I grabbed my backpack and keys and headed out. I couldn't wait to try out my new car! When I got to my car, I hopped inside. I set my backpack in the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition. After buckling up, I eased out of the driveway. The car worked great!

I drove to school. I was a bit early, so it was no problem finding a parking space. I got out of the car and went to the main office.

I spoke to the lady behind the desk. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here. I believe I need my schedule...?" I said.

She answered, "Hi! Welcome to Forks High School. We're glad to have you." She smiled and typed something into the computer. "Yes, I see. Here's your schedule. Have a nice day!" She handed me the schedule and smiled again.

"Thank you for you help." I took the papers and left. The paper had my locker number written down, so I went to my locker to drop off my bag and get my books for the first class.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The morning went by quickly. It was already lunch time. I went through the lunch line and got a salad. This girl I had met in one of my earlier classes, Jessica, invited me to sit with her at her table. She introduced me to all her friends. The only ones I remebered were Lauren, Mike, and Angela, Erric, and Tyler. I have a terrbile memory.

There was a table near the back of the room where five kids sat alone, not doing anything. Their food was not eaten, and they looked emotionless. They kind of scared me. I had a bad feeling about them.

I asked Jessica, "Hey, Jess, who are those kids sitting over there?"

She replied, "Oh, them? That's the Cullens. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." She pointed to each one as they said their name. "Looks like Edward is staring at you!" she said with a giggle.

I turned to look at him. He was staring at me! I blushed and turned away. Every time I look at him, he was staring at me. And each time, I blushed and looked away.

Later that day, as I was walking to my locker, I tripped. I almost fell into the street, where I could have easily been hit by a car. But instead of feeling the pavement, I felt cold, marble, strong arms. I look up and realized that I had fallen straight into the arms of...Edward Cullen. 


	4. Chapter 4: Another Day Passed

"Umm...uhh...S-S-Sorry," I stuttered.

He replied in a velvet smooth voice, "Oh, it's okay." He added, "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan, right?" He was being very polite. But, in his eyes, he looked frustrated.

"Uhh...Yes, that's me." It was getting really hard to focus. His eyes were so dazzling!

"So, you moved from Florida?" he asked.

"Yes, I lived with my mom and her husband, my stepdad, Phil. My mom left my dad when I was a little girl..." I trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He looked worried that he'd upset me.

"No, no!" For some reason I didn't want him upset, either. "It's okay..." I didn't know what to say next.

He said, "Well, I'd better go. See you around, Bella." He still looked frustrated, but I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Alright..bye.." I said. He turned around and walked away. I walked to my next class.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The rest of the day went by quickly, just like the morning. Edward was in my biology class. The only seat open was next to him, so he was to be my biology partner for the rest of the year. I liked having him as a partner, though I still got that weird feeling about him. I'm not sure what it was, but I could tell he wasn't like other teenagers.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

I walked to my trunk with my bag slung over my shoulder. I put my bag on the passenger seat. I started the car and backed out of my parking space. It took me about 10 minutes to get home, since my truck didn't go fast at all, but who needs fast cars?

I got out of the car and walked inside. I had some homework so I went up to my room to start it. Most of it was biology homework. I was in an advanced biology class back in Florida, so I finished it quickly. I walked downstairs and looked at the clock. I still had an hour and a half until Charlie came home, so I decided not to start dinner yet. I flopped onto the couch and switched on the T.V. I flipped through the channels, but nothing good was on. I turned off the T.V. By the time I had done that, I still had an hour until Charlie came home. I went upstairs to grab my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. Once back downstairs, I once again sat on the couch. I read for about thirty minutes, then got up to start dinner.

I heard Charlie come through the front door. He hung up his belt and slipped off his shoes. "Bella, you there?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Ooo, something smells good. Did you cook dinner?" he questioned.

"Yes, I cooked dinner! It's pasta with shrimp and chicken. I hope that's okay with you," I said.

"That's great, Bella! It's one of my favorite foods, thank you." He smiled at me. "Now let's eat this delicious food."

We sat down at the table. I fixed us both a plate and we dug in. "Yum, this is great, Bella! Thanks for cooking for me. I was never a great cook." He chuckled.

I laughed with him. "No problem, Charlie. I'm glad you enojoy it. Don't worry, I'll be here to cook." I smiled at him.

Once we were finished eating, Charlie went to sit on the couch and watch sports while I stayed in the kitchen and did the dishes. Once I was finished, I went upstairs. I read Wuthering Heights until nine oclock, then turned out the lights and fell asleep. 


End file.
